The present invention relates to a fastener, especially to be used in necklaces, bracelets and other similar jewelry and costume jewelry items.
The jewelry and custom jewelry industry use fasteners of several models. All models of fasteners are based on the same single construction and operation principle in that there are male and female components having different shapes and provided with suitable auxiliary elements for their mutual locking. However, in practice such fasteners are not always reliable. For example, in practice during their use the loose part of their basic characteristic to operate properly, especially the characteristics of the springs. As a result an unauthorized opening of the fastener can occur.